The Superior One Episode 2
Home Page Previous Episode: The Woods and the Arrival Next Episode: Twister in a Tornado Part 1 ~ Don't Die Now! Pencil, Match, and Bubble having a conversation by a large tree Pencil: So um yea alliance? Bubble: Yea Match: Um yea of coarse Pencil: Well great, but I have one problem Bubble: What? Pencil: Why did Butter Knife pick Bubble to be safe but not me or Match Match: Maybe she likes Bubble better then us Pnecil: Oh well I wonder why she likes Bubble more? Butter Knife sitting alone in the middle of the forest Butter Knife: Hmm now that Cheesy is gone I just got to get rid of the other II contestants * Suite Case walks through the forest to see Butter Knife talking about her plan Suite Case: *Gasp* * Suite runs off to the lake * Knife, Balloon, Lip Balm, Tennis Racket, Tennis Ball, Carmex are all at the lake dock when Suite Case is seen running and shouting Butter Kinfe Suite Case: Butter Knife! Butter Knife! Tennis Racket: What! Suite Case: I know why would she say that!? Knife: Well Lets go show her some piece of us! Tennis Ball: Yea! * Knife, Balloon, Lip Balm, Tennis Racket, Tennis Ball, Carmex, and Suite Case started to look for Butter Knife to find out she went to Death Peak Cliff Lip Balm: Oh look Carmex go stand at the edge Carmex: Um no Butter Knife: Oh hi guys, whats up Knife: Not you * Knife pushed Butter Knife off the cliff but she crabs him with her and Knife decides to grab Carmex who grabs on the cliff edge Lip Balm: Yes I could finally get rid of you Carmex and sadly those 2 but mainly happy you'll be dead Carmex: Help! Help! I can't hold on anymore Suite Case: Don't fall you'll die Tennis Ball: Um I think she gets it Butter Knife: let go Everyone but Lip Balm and Butter Knife: WHAT!? Butter Knife: you can just recover us Tennis Racket: Oh yea ok * Carmex lets go and Knife, Butter Knife, and Carmex fall to their death Suite Case: Um I guess I'll recover them Part 2 ~ You Have To Stay Afloat To Win Bucket: *On his megaphone* CONTESTANTS MEET AT THE DOCK FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! Pen: Aww challenge already Golf Ball: Well since Cheesy was eliminated my chances of winning have gone up Ice Cream: Yay? I guess _loud wind is being heard a storm might hit the island soon_ * All the contestants meet at the dock to see buoys and colored flags in the water Bucket: Welcome to your next challenge Lip Balm: Let me guess swimming Bucket: Your not the host, gosh, I was about to get to that. Anyways as Lip Balm has rudely stated yes this is a swimming contest but with some tricks Butter Knife: Oh good tricks Salt: Like a party trick? Pepper: Or a magic trick? Bucket: No tricks like traps and stuff that could seriously mangle you or kill you Salt and Pepper: *Saying sadly* Oh :( Bucket: Anyways everyone please move to the pedestal areas at the end of the dock and stand one person per pedestal Leafy: Oh hi Firey can I stand next to you Firey: Um how about you stand over there and I stay here Leafy: Oh ok :( Bucket: Now on the count of three you will all jump in the water and swim across to the colored flags once you get all 5 flags you need to come back to the dock and sort the colored flags in rainbow order Casey: Um okay seems easy enough Butter Knife: I'll totally dominate Knife: No I will since um well I just will dominate Butter Knife: Yea we'll see Bucket: One! Two! Three! * Everyone but Firey jumps in the water Firey: Um I'm fire I can't go in water or I'll die Bucket: Oh got you covered here * Bucket hands Firey a water proof suite Firey: Ok um I should jump in now Part 3 ~ Flags Flags And More FLAGS! *All the contestants started swimming to the first flag which was violet Butter Knife: Haha flag one Knife: Oh yea look at me I have flag one to Butter Knife: Well now I have 2 flags *grabs the green flag* Woody: Ehahhhhahhaaeeea Bucket: So far everyone has the first violet flag except for Woody, Tennis Ball, and Firey Firey: Not my fault I started later then everyone else Tennis Racket: Almost yo number 2 * Leafy pushed Tennis Racket of to the side and grabbed a violet flag Leafy: Oh sorry Tennis Racket: Ouch! Salt: Omg Pepper grab it Pepper: I'm trying I can't reach Salt: Omg just swim a bit closer like come on Pepper: But that's like to hard Salt: Fine well like I'm not waiting anymore Bucket: Everyone has the violet flag and everyone but Pepper, Firey, Woody, Tennis Ball, and Tennis Racket have the green flag Ice Crfeam: So close to the orange flag *huffs and puffs* Mint: How are you doing this good Balloon Balloon: I filled myself with water so I would float and be heavy enough to swim Bucket: So far everyone has violet flag and everyone has green flag but Pepper still, and everyone but Pepper, Balloon, Mint, Salt, Firey, Woody, Tennis Racket, and Tennis Ball have the orange flag Carmex: Oh man I almost have the yellow flag Lip Balm: Not if I have anything to say about it * Lip Balm pushed Carmex out of the way and grabbed the yellow flag Pepper: Finally I got the green flag Bucket: Everyone has the violet flag; and everyone finally has the green flag, everyone, but Pepper, Woody, and Tennis Ball have the orange flag; and everyone but Pepper, Woody, Tennis Ball, Mint, Tennis Racket, Carmex, and Balloon have the yellow flag Butter Knife: I only need 1 more flag and I win immunity Knife: Me to Butter Knife: Good luck beating me then *starts swimming really fast Knife: Grrr *also starts swimming really fast* Salt: Omg Pepper why are you so behind Pepper: I'm sorry Salt: Ugh * keeps swimming* Bucket: Butter Knife and Knife are neck and neck to the final flag which is the indigo flag then both have to come back to the dock and sort them in rainbow order who will win * Butter Knife grabs the indigo flag and swim/dashes towards the dock * Knife grabs the teal flag indigo also swim/dashes towards the dock Eraser: *pant pant* Can't continue Pen: Come on Eraser for Blocky who didn't make it in this season * Butter Knife and Knife both made it to the dock and started sorting their flags Butter Knife: Ok um orange... ugh Knife: Orange....yellow...uh...green...uhhh Butter Knife: Aha I think I did it Bucket: Lets see orange,yellow,green,indigo,violet....Butter Knife you have..... Won! Butter Knife: Yes! Everyone Else: Aw Knife: Oh come on I was 1 flag away from winning grrrrrrrrrr Bucket: This is also the second win by Butter Knife Butter Knife: I can't wait to chose *laughs evilly* Part 4 ~ Decisions, Decisions (Elimination Poll Is Closed) Bucket: Alright Butter Knife are you ready to choose 10 people Butter Knife: Yes I am... I choose Casey,Suite Case, Mint, Firey...um Lip Balm, Bow, and Pen, because they're evil except for the first 4 Pen: I'm not evil Butter Knife: And I choose Orange Juice and Salt, I chose Salt cause she did okay in the challenge Salt: Yes, I'm so happy *claps* Butter Knife: And finally........Leafy Leafy: Yes Bucket: That means Pencil, Match, Bubble, Carmex, Tennis Ball, Tennis Racket, Ice Cream, Woody, Balloon, Eraser, Pepper, and Knife are up for elimination Bow: Ok I have to tweet something really quickly...Bow.... is not.... up... for.... elimination......#BOWLOVE!!!! Bucket: Viewers vote one of these contestants off the show Bucket: Voting Ends 12/28/2014 Part 5 ~ Another One Leaves Bucket: It is now time to se who gets eliminated Pepper: I can't believe Salt was chosen, but not me Bucket: We recieved 7 votes Woody: Eahhhhhahheeaha Carmex: My first elimination...*gulp*....I'm so scared Balloon: Oh come on I'm up for elimination again Bucket: Well lets get to this, contestants with 0 votes are Pencil, Match, Carmex, Tennis Ball Tennis Ball: Hooray Pencil: Few Bucket: Tennis Racket, Ice Cream, Balloon, Eraser Tennis Racket: Yea Ice Cream: Great, but I hope I win the next challenge Bucket: Final person safe with 0 is Knife Knife: Grrrr that Butter Knife will be going down Bucket: It's all down to Pepper and Woody Pepper: What! Woody: Ehahhhhheeeeehhhhhhaaahaheeehhhehahhhaaahehahhahah!!!!!!!!!!! Bucket: Final contestant safe is..........................Pepper Pepper: Few Woody: Ehhhhhhaaaaheheeeehahahaaa!!! Bucket: Well Woody I'm sorry but you are just well not liked at all Woody: :( Bucket: Say goodbye to the second contestant of The Superior One. See you guys next episode when the final 22 get twisted in whirl-wind